New Year Celebration
by thegirlwithagun
Summary: Sorry, not the most creative title, but oh well. Usagi is sick after finishing his new novel, and Misaki's sad because he can't celebrate with him. But... a surprise awaits for our beloved teen! Kinda like a sequel to The Forgotten Birthday. Fluff.


Okay, when I submitted this it's 10 minutes before New Year, so...

HAPPY NEW YEAR IN ADVANCE EVERYONE!

I LOVE YOU ALL!

And I love Junjou Romantica, so, this fict is for them!

Without further ado!

GO!

**Disclaimer: Didn't own anything, just the story.**

* * *

"38 Celsius. Usagi-san, I think you have a fever."

The said man groaned, then turned so he was facing Misaki, "I'm sorry, Misaki…"

The young man snorted, then turned to take the damp cloth from the small bucket full of cold water, and squeezed it, "well, it's your fault. If only you took care of your health more. You're not eating well because you're rushing to get your book done, right?"

Usagi smiled, but then flinched when the towel made contact with his forehead. He turned so his body was facing up again. Misaki sighed. This is what he hates about the old man. He's the one planning to celebrate New Year with Misaki, yet he neglected his work until the last moment. The manuscript was picked up by Aikawa only moments ago, and she was shouting about no spending the New Year's Eve because of her job. Really, this author…

"Well, I'm gonna go downstairs. Call me if you need anything, "Misaki stood up and left the room. After hearing the door click, Usagi sighed.

"Misaki…"

Damn that rabbit! That stupid, perverted, procrastinating rabbit! Because of him he's only celebrating New Year's alone. He could've called Sumi to celebrate together, or his brother...

_'Wait, they already have their own plans…'_ Misaki thought sadly.

Well, it's not like Misaki _wants_ to celebrate with anybody else, but it's definitely better than celebrating alone… No, he wouldn't be able to celebrate either way. He is too concerned about his landlord/lover. He sighed again. What a boring event...

Misaki already prepared dinner for both of them, and it is a feast. Tons of food and cake, and other stuff as well. He even bought champagne with his own money! He thought that he could celebrate with Usagi, but nooo. The jerk _has_ to procrastinate, and then fell sick after that. Misaki shook his head. There's no use in complaining now. He stood up from the sofa and went to the cooling food at the table.

"Itadakimasu," he mumbled, and proceeds to take food from the table. He was munching on some rice when he heard a small 'click!' coming from upstairs. He turned his head to see Usagi dragging himself down on the stairs.

"Usagi-san!" he exclaimed, and rushed to the man's side just as he was about to go tumbling down the stairs, "what the hell are you doing?! You're sick, and sick people have to rest!"

"But I want to celebrate with you," he firmly said despite the slight trembling in his voice, "resting can wait."

"Yeah, whatever. You're sick, so go and get a rest. I'm fine by myself," he scolded while starting to guide Usagi up, but the silver-haired man stood his ground, literally. He won't budge from the spot. Misaki groaned.

"Fine, but don't blame me if you faint or something," Usagi smiled. Misaki carefully guide the man to the dining table, and made him sit across the teen. Misaki continued his eating, while the older man just disinterestedly looks at the food.

"Aren't you hungry?" Misaki asked once he swallowed his food. The man slowly shook his head.

"Not really."

The two, well, the ten ate in silence, with only the clinking of the utensils filling the room. Misaki could practically feel Usagi staring at him, and when he dared to look up, he blushed and looked down again. Usagi is staring at him with a gaze full of love, and with a smile that never left his face.

"Uh, I'm finished eating, I'll go clean the dishes…" when Misaki's hand reached over to the dirty plates, Usagi's cold ones stopped him. Confusion is written on Misaki's face.

"Don't. Do it later, now we must celebrate," Misaki blushed and nodded, letting the sick man's guiding him. In the end it didn't last long as Usagi's legs gave up on him, forcing Misaki to support him until they arrived at the sofa. They sat down side by side, and Misaki turned on the TV. The channels are full of people celebrating New Year, and the countdown.

_"A few more minutes until New Year's, everyone!"_ the guy on the TV said. Misaki grew excited.

"Oooh, Usagi-san! Let's wait by the window. I heard they'll have fireworks!" he dragged Usagi and some pillow to the massive window of the condo, where they sat down and cuddle, much to Misaki's embarrassment.

"Misaki."

"Hmm?"

"Sorry."

Well, Misaki certainly hadn't expected that. He turned to face Usagi, but the latter pulled him close and his lips softly landed on Misaki's. The younger man started to protest, but once he opened his mouth, the author slipped his tongue into his mouth. Misaki unconsciously moaned as his tongue moved with Usagi's. The rabbit's hand snaked behind Misaki's head and pulled him closer, instantly deepening the kiss. Misaki moaned once again. After a few minutes, they pulled back, a string of saliva connecting their mouths.

"I'm sorry. Because of me, we can't properly celebrate like you wanted," Usagi's head hung slightly. Guilt now showed through Misaki's emerald orbs. So he's thinking about it all along?

_'And here I am, selfishly blaming him without hearing him out…'_

"It's okay… I-If you're here with me I-I'm happy…" Misaki's voice got smaller and smaller with each word he uttered until it was barely a whisper. Suddenly a loud boom was heard from outside.

"Ah, Usagi look!" Misaki excitedly said while turning to the condo's window. Red, blue, white, and green bursts are seen on Tokyo's night sky. Misaki, fascinated, didn't see Usagi. The way he's looking at him, as if Misaki's the most beautiful thing in the world, even the fireworks can't beat him.

"Misaki."

Misaki's head turned, "I love you."

Misaki blushed, but Usagi continued, "we've been together for a few years, and I'm planning to be together with you much, _much_ longer than that."

Usagi pulled Misaki up, and once Misaki is standing he kneeled. Misaki is now speechless.

"Remember about what I said at your birthday?"

Misaki couldn't possibly forget about that, not while the right on his left hand always remind him of the best moment of his life. Misaki slowly nodded.

"Well, Misaki," he pulled out a black box from his back, and opened it. Two simple gold and platinum rings sat innocently inside the box, with a diamond in the middle.

"Will you go to America and marry me?"

Misaki is speechless, and for a moment Usagi is worried that Misaki would reject. Then tears sprung out of his eyes. Usagi is clearly surprised, and stood up to wipe the tears away from his beloved's face.

"Are you okay, Misaki?"

"YES!"

"…what?"

"I WILL MARRY YOU!"

Usagi is dumbfounded, Misaki's words clearly taking its time to register into his mind. But after it did, slowly, a smile formed on the man's lips. He took out one ring, and, lifting up Misaki's left hand, slip it on his ring finger, right above the previous ring he gave him. Misaki shakily does the same, and after that they hugged each other.

After that, their love-making is just that, full of love. No roughness, just full of love and tenderness. They would never forget this day for the rest of their lives. For today they are officially joined together forever, heart, body, and soul.

* * *

asdfghjkl

HAPPY NEW YEAR!

Thanks for everyone who supported me! It means alot. Yeah.

Thanks for reading, reviews are appreciated, and I love you! *kiss*

Bye!


End file.
